Automotive vehicles, especially vans, generally have a pivotally mounted rear door with an outer surface that is flush, when the door is closed, with an adjacent outer surface of the vehicle body. Vans also generally include a tail light mounted to the body that has an outer surface that is also flush with the vehicle body outer surface and with the outer surface of the door, when it is closed. Typically, the door hinges in vans of this type are simple, single pivot hinges mounted to the exterior of the body and doors, thereby allowing the doors to be opened widely, outboard of the side of the vehicle. Wide door opening allows easier loading, since the van may be backed up to a loading dock or similar structure. Exterior hinges, of course, are exposed to view, and are painted the same color as the vehicle in order not to detract from its aesthetic appearance. Interior hinges for vans are known, and an example is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,477 to Anthony et al., assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The hinges there are fairly complex double pivot hinges, in order to allow wide opening of the rear doors. Although hidden, such hinges do nothing to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.